3 Egg delivery!
by SipsiNekku
Summary: May won her last ribbon in Johto, and now she and Drew are handed a pokémon egg to deliver to professon Elm. Will they get there before it hatches? Find out. COMPLETED!
1. The egg!

**Next story of my Contestshipping series! This is second last from Johto, if I don't come up with more ideas. I'll try to add chapters faster that to last one.  
**

* * *

Sun shined over Johto region and Cherrygrove City. It was warm morning, and looked like same weather was going to continue for whole day.

May woke up and blinked her eyes in light. She sat up yawning and rubbed her eyes. Then she turned her head to bed next to her, and saw that Drew was still sleeping. It was pretty rare this way, he was normally first to get up. But then again, they had been training yesterday for pretty late.

May got up, took her clothes and made their way to bathroom as silently as she could. After that she sat on her bed.

It was contest day. May needed still one ribbon, Drew had all five. May looked at the clock, and decided to take the risk and wake Drew. She stood up and walked to his bed and sat on its edge. She watched his sleeping face for a while. He looked like a little kid! And, from May's point, very cute.

"Drew, wake up", she said and stroked his cheek. He growled and opened his eyes.

"Morning", she said and smiled.

"Morning", he replied as he sat up. May gave him a small kiss on cheek and his face soften again. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"You ready for the contest?"

May nodded. "Always!" Drew smirked.

...

After May registered to contest and breakfast they went to nearby forest to give May last moment-training. They still had two hours time before the contest.

May released her Beautifly and Glaceon from their pokéballs.

"Okay, guys, let's see if you still remember what we did yesterday", she said. Two pokémons answered by their names as always.

When they finished their performance, May heard someone clapping. She turned to see if it was Drew, but he also turned around as surprised as she herself. They saw young red- and short-haired woman behind them. She wore a lab jacket and carried a back bag.

"That was very impressive", she said.

"Thanks", May said.

"Oh, I'm sorry to just pop in", woman said laughing. "I heard voices and came to see where it came from."

"It's okay", May smiled. "It's nice to hear you liked it. Since someone particular here doesn't admit it", she added looking at Drew. He just smirked and turned to the woman.

"Are you on the way to Cherrygrove?"

"Actually to New Bark, but I thought I'd stop there too", she told. "So, according to your performance, you're entering the contest?"

"I am", May said. "This would be my fifth ribbon."

The woman smiled. "That's great. I really like contests. I was planning to come see it if I arrived in time, and now that I did and even met you I could come. Oh, and by the way, I'm Naomi."

"I'm May!"

"Drew."

"Nice to meet you both", Naomi smiled.

The trio returned to city and made their way to Pokémon Center. Naomi dropped her bag to room and they went to the Contest Hall. Naomi told she'd go to get seats, and Drew walked May to back stage.

When they entered the room, they saw about 20 people inside. May trembled a bit, both in excitement and nervous. Then she felt touch on her shoulder and turned to see Drew.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do just fine", he said and smiled. May smiled back, not as happily as she wanted to. Drew kissed her softly. "I'm going to audience. Good luck."

He left and May sat on free chair.

Soon the stage was lighted up and MC lady was showed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and girls! Welcome to Cherrygrove City's pokémon contest! My name is Lauren, and I'm your MC!" The audience cheered. Lauren introduced the judges. "And now, without more speeches, let's geeeeet busyyyy!" The audience cheered, and first coordinator was called on stage.

As May waited for her own turn, she tried to learn who would be though opponents. There was one with Bellossom, one with Spearow and one with Mawaile.

At last it was May's turn. She stepped middle of the stage, and took deep breath.

"Beautifly, take the stage!" She whirled around and threw the pokéball releasing her butterfly pokémon. It flew happily around the stage and then floated over May's head.

"Use Silver Wind and Stun Spore!"

Beatifly created shining wind and then filled it with yellow spores.

"Now, Psychic!" The pokémon's eyes shined and its creation created shining yellow tunnel.

"Then fly trough that with Aerial Ace!" Beautifly flew into the tunnel as flash of lights surrounded it. It came out from other head and flew back to May. Both bowed. The audience clapped when she returned her pokémon and left the stage.

When all coordinators had performed, Lauren stepped to stage again.

"Now, friends, it's time to see who made it to second round!" The monitor started to roll pictures of participants. Soon it stopped and revealed four coordinators: May, Mawile-trainer, Bellossom-trainer and fourth one, who didn't seem to be too bad opponent in first round. May was on first battle with Mawile-trainer.

The contest went on, and in the end May was able to beat her last opponent with good points. She was handed her ribbon, and she happily rant to Drew and Naomi after the contest.

"Lookie!" She grinned and pushed the ribbon into Drew's face.

"I see it, thanks, now take it away from my nose", he laughed.

"Wow, May, you were really great!" Naomi said.

"Thanks, Naomi!"

They walked out of the Hall and May babbled about the contest all the way to Pokémon Center.

"…and when Glaceon hit that Iron Tail to that Flaaffy and…"

"May, I WAS there, I SAW that", Drew sighed and patted her head. May sweat dropped and laughed.

May and Drew decided to have dinner, but Naomi said she had to make few calls, so she said byes and left.

...

When they met Naomi next morning at the lounge of Center, she looked to be bit down. They sat down with her.

"What's wrong?" May asked.

"I was supposed to go to New Bark Town to deliver this", she pointed her bag, "to professor Elm, but I just got a call that said I have to go back to lab." She sighed. "Guess I'll have to deliver it later… but what if it's too late then?"

"What is it actually?" Drew asked. Naomi opened the bag and took out class cover… with pokémon egg in it.

"A pokémon egg?"

Naomi nodded. "I can take it to professor later, but what if it hatches?"

They were silent for a while. Then May got idea.

"We can deliver it for you!"

"Could you?"

"Can we?"

"Well, of course!" May explained. "We don't have contests to go anymore, and New Bark Town is on our way to Mt. Silver."

"That's true", Drew said. "Sure."

Naomi sighed. "Thank you so much! That makes things lot easier!"

"It's nothing", May said and smiled. Drew nodded as agreement. Naomi handed them the egg and stood up.

"Then, I'll be going. Thanks again. Bye, take care!"

"Bye!"

Naomi left.

"Should we be going too?" May asked.

"Okay", Drew replied. May ran up to get her bags, and the two stepped out of the Center.

* * *

**Did you like it? if you ask who Naomi is, she's same person who gave Ash and co. Larvitar's egg. And that Lauren I made up because it sounds like three other MCs :3 and I didn't name the judges, because Contesta and Sukizo are in Sinnoh, and I was in lazy mood :P that's same reason there's no second round written, and because I suck at writing battles -.-**

**Next one comes as soon as possible!  
**


	2. On the road!

**OMG, two chapters in one day! ..no wait.. it's already next day here o.O oh well. Hope this story goes this fast with the future chapters too :D**

* * *

The day passed as they walked towards New Bark Town.

"Drew! Let's have a break!"

Drew stopped ant turned to May. "Again?"

May stopped and pouted. "You're walking too fast. And I'm hungry."

"No, you're just slow. Let's go bit further."

May seemed like she didn't like the plan, but agreed. Drew waited that she caught him up. They walked still about half an hour. Then May started to complain so much that Drew agreed to have a break.

They released their pokémons and made some cup noodles. Glaceon sniffed May's back bag.

"Hm? Oh, yeah!" May took the egg out. Other pokémons also came to see. "We're taking this to New Bark Town."

May took the egg to her lap. "Wonder what pokémon this is? I've never seen an egg like this."

"Me neither", Drew said. The egg was dark blue from the top and pale yellow from the bottom. "We probably get to know when we get to the professor."

"Yeah, f it doesn't hatch before that", May said and giggled.

After they finished eating they returned their pokémons and May put the egg back to her bag.

"I can carry it too", Drew said.

"No, no, you don't need to", May smiled. Drew watched her for a while, and then grabbed her bag.

"Hey!"

He threw it to his back, smirked and started walking. May didn't have other choice but run after him.

...

That night they spent outside. It was warm night, and stars and full moon were bright. They camped at meadow-hill. May checked that the egg was still okay.

"You're really taking good care of it", Drew laughed. May giggled.

"Well, yeah, I guess. But it just so nice to have a pokémon egg again!"

Drew lied down on his back and put his arms behind his head. "Mm-m."

May pressed her head to his chest. "You've had one?"

"Yeah", Drew told as he untied her scarf and stroked her hair. "I raised my Roselia all way from egg."

May smiled and sighed. "I remember when Eevee was an egg. I could hardly wait 'til it hatched. But it was still nice time. And when it hatched..."

Drew laughed.

"What's so funny?" May asked and sat up.

Drew rose to his elbows. "Just that… you only keep babbling about eggs."

May blushed. "I do?" She laughed nervously. "Sorry."

May lowed herself down again and put her hands to his sides. "What do you want to talk about then?"

Drew smirked. "Well…" He cupped her cheek with his palm. "From my opinion…" He pulled her closer. "We don't need to talk anything. At. All."

May giggled. "Fine, then…" She whispered, pushed him back to ground and pressed her lips on his. Drew smirked. May felt a soft push, and suddenly she noticed SHE was on he ground and Drew was on the top.

"I prefer it this way", he whispered and kissed her again. May kissed him back and opened her mouth as he asked for entrance.

After minutes they pulled apart in the need of air. Drew kissed her cheek and chin. May giggled. Drew lied back to ground, pulling her with him.

"I love you", May mumbled.

"I love you too", Drew said and hugged her. And in that position, they fell asleep.

...

Next day, things didn't go so as planned.

"We're lost."

"No we're not!"

Drew leaned to the tree while May was trying to find where they were from the map.

"We are. You know that", Drew sighed.

"Shut up, I know where we are!"

Drew shook his head and grabbed the map from her. After eyeing it for a while:

"It does help if you hold it right way", he said, turned the map upside-down, and tapped May's head with it.

May eyed the map. It really was much clearer now.

"Oh… woopsie", she said and sweat dropped.

"Seriously May, how the heck did you survive before we started travelling together?"

May shoved her tongue out. Drew laughed and picked her back bag, which he had been carrying after he once took it, and threw it to hic back and led them to right direction.

* * *

**Okay, the ending was quite... random after their sweet moment XD This was bit short.  
**

**Next one comes hopefully soon**


	3. Eggthieves! And the hatching

**OMG, yay, action 8D  
**

* * *

After little lost-scene, Drew took the responsibility to the map, and they stayed on right road. It was now third day since they left from Cherrygrove. They thought they'd arrive to Catallia City during that day.

"How far is it?" May asked.

"Shouldn't be far", Drew told. He stopped eyed the map. Yup, they were about hour away.

Suddenly bad feeling hit him. Did he just hear a rustle? Maybe it was just some wild pokémon. But then again, it was too quiet. He felt like someone was watching them.

"Drew?" May's voice pulled him back from his thoughts. "Is something wrong?"

Drew didn't answer right away. Maybe it was just his imagination. Anyways, he shouldn't worry May when he wasn't sure himself either. But still, the bad feeling didn't disappear.

"It's nothing", he said. He took her hand and pulled her forwards. May looked bit surprised, and asked again what was wrong. He just shook his head.

Now there was no doubt of it. He heard something or –one following them. May seemed to notice this as well, since she quicken her steps and her face went more serious.

Suddenly something jumped in their way, stopping them. They were three men, all had same kind of outfits.

"Hand over the egg you are carrying", said the middle one. Drew and May looked to each others. How did those guys know they had an egg?

"What egg?" Drew asked blankly.

"The one you have in your bag", said the left on, and pointed back bag Drew was carrying.

"Who are you to ask that from us?" May asked.

Three men smirked. "We are…!" They made a weird poses. "The…!" One on right made Y-pose, one on middle C-pose, and left one made T-pose. "Mighty YCT brothers!"

Only one word came into our heroes minds: weirdoes.

May was first to get her mouth open. "YCT? What does that mean?"

"Nothing at all!" All three shouted. "But it sounds cool, doesn't it?"

Again May and Drew looked to each others with suspicious look, then they turned back to the trio and shook their heads.

"Eh, no?" They shook their heads again. The trio jumped a bit backwards.

"I knew we should have made more reasonable name."

"Yes… but we have used that for 10 years and they were first one to say it's uncool. We can't change it just because two little kids tell us so."

"Yes. But they mocked it, and they have to suffer." All three nodded.

May and Drew sweat dropped. The trio spoke pretty loudly, and they were sure they didn't mean it to their ears. The trio came back to them.

(A/N: I'm using those pose letters to tell which of brothers speaks) The C coughed into his fist. "So, where were we? Oh yes, the egg….. Where did they go?" All three looked around, but May and Drew had disappeared.

Little further from there.

"Why did we run away?" Drew asked.

"We could have fought them, but I don't want to take a risk that the egg will be harmed", May told.

"Oh yeah."

They didn't look back, because they had to keep eye on what was coming ahead, since they were running in the forest.

After running a while, May dared to turn her head a bit. "Are they following usAAH!" her question was cut short because she tripped to her own legs and fell to ground.

Drew stopped and returned to her. "You okay?"

May raised a bit. "Uh... Yeah…" She tried to stand up, but fell back down and held her ankle. "Owow…"

Just then they heard voices from where they just came from. "I'm sure they went here." The brothers were after them!

Drew helped May into bushes deeper into forest. Soon they saw three guys appearing.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." They ran right past their hiding place. May and Drew sighed.

"Naomi seemed to forget to mention someone was after this egg", Drew said. May sweat dropped and nodded.

"Let's get going before they come back", May said, and stood up. Again she fell, but this time Drew caught her.

"Sit down. You've probably twisted your ankle", he said and sat her down. "Let me see."

Drew took away May's shoe and lowered her sock. May shivered.

"What?" Drew asked.

"You have cold hands", May giggled. Drew smirked. He turned his attention back to her ankle. It was bit red and bit fatter than normally.

"It has swelled bit, but it's not bad", he said. He stood and looked up. The woods weren't very thick. So… Drew pulled one pokéball from his pocket. He released his Flygon.

"Let's fly to Catallia City", he said and lifted her on the dragon pokémon's back. He hopped to sit behind her.

"Okay, Flygon, up!" Dragon pokémon let out scream and hopped into air.

...

It was already dark when they finally got to Catallia City. Flygon landed in front of Pokémon Center. Drew hopped off from its back, and helped May down.

"Thanks, Flygon. Good job", he said as he returned his pokémon. Then they entered the Center.

They gave their pokémons and to Nurse Joy, and decided they could also check the egg, so they also gave it. Then they asked for a room and something cold for May's leg.

When they get to their room, Drew sat May on the bed and brought her a towel. May covered the ice pack with it and pressed it to her ankle.

"I'll go get something to eat", Drew said, and left.

He came back after a while with two sandwiches and two juices. He sat next to her and gave other ones to May and kept other himself. They ate in silence.

After he finished eating Drew lied on his back to the bed. May put the ice pack to the table and lied next to him.

"Does you leg still hurt?" Drew asked.

May shook her head. "Not much." Drew smiled and poked her nose. May giggled and hugged him. Drew wrapped another of his hand around her and with another he lifted her chin up into a kiss.

After they broke apart, Drew kissed May's forehead, and soon they both were asleep.

...

Again May was first to wake up. She turned to see Drew's back next to her. She smiled and hugged him and nuzzled her face into his hair.

Drew opened another of his eyes and smirked.

"Is that how you wake up a tired boyfriend?"

"Yup!" May said happily. Then she carefully stood up.

"Your leg's okay?"

May nodded. "I can walk."

Drew leaned his chin into his palm and raised his eyebrow. "Should I believe? Come here."

"It doesn't really hurt", she said as she sat back to the bed.

Without warning Drew squeezed her ankle bit. May let out small whimper and she fell on her back.

"Doesn't it, eh?"

May sweat dropped. "…Much. But I can walk, so we can continue."

Drew looked her with suspicious look. "For real", she added. He gave up and accepted it.

They decided to tell Naomi about the egg thieves, so they went straight to phone.

Soon Naomi answered (A/N: wonder where they got her number o.O). "Hello? Oh, May, Drew! How are you?"

"Hi, Naomi, we're fine, thanks", May told. "We wanted to ask one thing about that egg."

"Sure, go ahead", she said. "Is it okay?"

"Yes it is", May replied. "We're now at Catallia City."

"We bumped into three egg thieves yesterday", Drew explained.

"Egg thieves?" Naomi's face seemed thoughtful.

"You know something about them?"

The woman nodded. "I know that someone stole the egg from professor Elm, but the thieves lost the egg, and then it got into my hands. But I didn't think they'd find out it's with you or even find you two."

"It's okay, they didn't look very tough, we lost them easily", May smiled.

"Yeah, they were more like complete idiots", Drew added. May laughed.

"Well, good if they aren't burden", Naomi said and smiled too. "Oh, I got to go! Bye!" The phone was shut.

"Well that helped", May said and rolled on her chair.

"Excuse me."

They turned around and saw Nurse Joy behind them.

"Didn't you two left that blue and yellow egg here yesterday", she asked. They nodded. "Then follow me, please."

May and Drew looked each others and went after the nurse.

"Is something wrong with the egg?" May asked worriedly.

"Depends", she told. She led them into operation room. There, next to Chansey on one bed, was their egg… which was shining!

May slapped her hands on her cheeks. "It's hatching!"

They went closer.

"I checked it yesterday and noticed it was about to hatch", Nurse Joy told. "I was supposed to come tell, but it was already so late that I thought I could wait till morning when you get you other pokémons, but then it started to shine, and I came to look for you."

"Does it take still long?" Drew asked.

"It should not", Nurse replied. She put her hand near the egg. "If you try like this, you can feel the heat from inside. It can be felt this far, so the baby almost coming out."

They also tried. The heat was so big that they couldn't keep their hands near for longer than few seconds.

"I'm not really sure if we should be happy or not", May said. Drew nodded. Nurse looked them with questioning look. They explained that they were delivering the egg.

"I see", nurse said. "But don't worry. I'm sure this doesn't make things much worse." They smiled and turned their attention back to the egg.

For about ten minutes they stood around the egg. They could almost feel the heat on their faces by now. Then suddenly the egg started to shine so brightly and hotly that they had to go backwards and cover their faces. The egg started to take a shape.

Finally, when the light and heat settled, they heard small voice.

* * *

**Ohohohoo, bad place?**


	4. New Life!

**Okaay, this took bit longer than others, sorry. But I got much other things to do, and school started again and such. But here it is!**

* * *

"Quil?"

They put their hands down and saw small, mouse-like pokémon lying on the bed.

"Oh my", Nurse Joy sighed. "It's a… Cyndaquil? Isn't it?"

"Y-yeah." Drew eyed the pokémon. "But its colour…"

It was true. It sure was a Cyndaquil but the part that usually was dark blue was red.

May looked the little guy. "Is this normal or is it sick?"

Drew thought about it. "I haven't seen this before, but I have heard of it."

"I have seen few times", Nurse Joy said. "But this is really rare happening."

May looked at the two. "What?"

"It's alternative coloration, or more commonly a shiny pokémon", Drew explained. He turned to small pokémon that was now yawning. "It's, like this fellow here, pokémons that are differently coloured than their specie normally are. But, as already said, it's pretty rare happening."

May scanned Cyndaquil with her pokédex. "Well, it's still cute." She went closer and was about to pet it. But she did it too fast, and the pokémon got scared, pulled bit back and its back burst into flames. May pulled her hand back and jumped backwards.

"You okay?" Drew asked.

May nodded. "Yeah. This guy sure has firepower."

"Let me try", Drew said, and stepped forward.

When he reached the bed, he stood still for a few seconds. Then he slowly reached his hand to the pokémon, but left it in front of it. Cyndaquil startled, but soon curiously started to sniff Drew's hand. The flames on its back started to go down, and it let Drew pet itself.

"You've got to show me how you do that", May said in amaze.

Drew smiled and turned back to pokémon. "See, nothing to be afraid of." Cyndaquil let out happy cry.

Drew took two pokéblocks from his pocket. "You hungry?" Cyndaquil sniffed food, and took a bite, and then happily ate the rest too.

Nurse Joy smiled. "It seems to be a healthy little one. Now let me look it for a minute, please."

Drew nodded, and stepped aside and let the nurse take care of the pokémon. But at the moment he did, Cyndaquil started to cry and flames appeared again.

"Oh my", Nurse Joy sighed. "This sure seems to like you", she added as she turned to Drew. He sweat dropped, and walked next to Cyndaquil.

"Hey, it's okay, calm down", he said and petted its head. It started to calm down.

May giggled. "Looks like you got a new fan."

Drew chuckled. "You shut up."

After a while Nurse Joy could do her job. "Yup, all clear. He's a healthy guy", she said after she finished. May and Drew smiled. Nurse Joy gave the baby to Drew. It yawned and curled up and was soon asleep.

...

Later same day May and Drew stepped out from Center and continued their journey to New Bark Town. Little Cyndaquil sat on Drew's shoulder.

"It should be day or two to New Bark", Drew told.

May nodded and stretched. "It's niiiiice weather!"

"Every weather is nice to you", Drew chuckled.

"Is not."

"Really now?"

"Yes. Rain isn't."

Drew sweat dropped. "Sure, whatever."

When they got outside of the town, they saw three, unfortunately familiar faces.

"Not them again…" Drew sighed.

"Maybe they don't notice us if we just walk away", May said.

"There they are!" One of them shouted.

"Too late", both sighed. They just started walking as if they didn't even see them. The trio caught them soon.

"Why's the rush, mates?" asked The Y guy.

"Don't you wanna play with us?" asked The T guy.

"No, not really", May said.

"Well, if you don't want to play, how about handing over the egg now?" asked The C guy.

"Nope."

"Why no- …. Wait a second… Bros! Secret meeting!" The trio gathered into a small circle.

"What is it?" asked The T guy.

"Do you see that Cyndaquil?" The C guy pointed Drew's shoulder. The two others nodded.

"That must be what hatched from the egg. Remember, it was supposed to be a Cyndaquil's egg."

"That's true. And it's even a Shiny one", The Y guy thought.

"Exactly, my brother", said The C guy. "We'll get good money from that."

They laughed, from their own opinion, evilly, and turned back to May and Drew… just to see they were already walking far away.

"Hey, wait! You can't run away while we're having a secret meeting!" The C guy yelled as they ran after them.

"Why not?" May asked.

"Because!"

"We!"  
"Are!"

One on right made Y-pose, one on middle C-pose, and left one made T-pose. "Mighty YCT brothers!" (A/N: insert flashy lights here…)

But then Cyndaquil opened its mouth and breathed fire on the middle one.

"Brother!" The Y and T guys cried. "We will retuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurn!" They yelled as they hurried away with their burned brother.

"Good job", Drew said and patted Cyndaquil's head. It said its name happily. May laughed.

"It will sure take a while before they try to steal you again", she said, and also tried to pet the pokémon. Cyndaquil startled again, but didn't put the fire on (it probably remembered where it was). May pulled her hand away.

"It's still afraid of me", she sighed.

"I'm not surprised, you are scary", Drew said. May fumed.

"Just kidding", he laughed and put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek as they continued walking. May smiled.

* * *

**Second last! How will the story end?**


	5. Epilogue

**It's the last chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

"At last we're here!" May shouted when they saw New Bark Town from small hill. Drew walked to her.

"Yeah. And this is where we have to say byes to this little guy here", he said, petting Cyndaquil.

"Yeah", May said. "Too bad, even though he didn't really like me."

"Well he started to stand you", Drew said.

They walked down to small town and started looking for the laboratory. They found it quite fast, and May knocked. No one answered. She tried again, still nothing.

"Maybe he's not home", Drew suggested.

"Yeah…" She tried the door. It was open. "We can wait inside."

They stepped in and walked further. May recognized the lab pretty much same as professor Birch's back at Hoenn. They waited about for 20 minutes. Then they heard voices from other room. Soon a man with lab jacket appeared.

He stared them for a second. "Hello? …And who are you?"

"Uh… hi. I'm May", May stuttered.

"Drew", Drew said. "Are you professor Elm?"

"Yes, I am", the professor replied. "Oh, you brought that egg, didn't you?"

May and Drew looked each others.

"Yeah, kind of…" Drew answered.

Elm raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah… it like… hatched", May explained. Drew took the Cyndaquil from his shoulder.

"Oh, yes, I see", professor said and came closer. He reached his hands carefully towards the Cyndaquil. It cried, and climbed back to Drew's shoulder.

"Hey!" He took the pokémon into his hands and gave it to the professor. "Sorry, he's bit shy."

"Oh yes, yes", Elm said. He took them into room he just came from and put Cyndaquil on table. "Let's see, let's see…" He started to mumble something while checking little pokémon.

"Ah yes. Thank you very much for bringing it", Elm said when he finished.

"It was nothing", May smiled. "This was on our way to Mt. Silver." Drew nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, the window crashed, and big, mechanical hand dived in and grabbed Cyndaquil.

"What the…?" May and Drew rushed outside, professor Elm quick behind.

Outside there was big, yellow robot with YCT on its "forehead". From speaker they heard (almost) evil laugh.

"We got shiny Cyndaquil!"

"This robot was really good idea!"

"Yeah, must thank those R-suited guys."

May blinked. "Don't tell me…"

"Yeah… it's those weirdoes…" Drew sighed. May sighed as well.

"Okay, let's get this over with. Are you gonna return Cyndaquil in peace or do we have to kick your butts?" she asked.

"Are you crazy, now that we finally got it?" yelled The C guy.

"I guess that means that second option", Drew said and took out his pokéball. May nodded and took hers out too.

"Wartortle…"

"Butterfree…"

"GO!"

Two pokémons appeared between them and robot.

"Like you're match for us! This machine is pokémon-proof!"

"Yeah, yeah, that's what they always say! Wartortle, Ice beam!" May shouted.

The turtle pokémon blasted a beam of ice from its mouth and aimed it to the robot. It hit, but the robot threw it back.

"What?"

"Told ya!"

Wartortle stood there in surprise, unable to move. Butterfree flew before it.

"Protect!"

Green shield appeared in front of them. Wartortle thanked the butterfly.

"Thanks", May said. Drew smiled.

"Okay, Butterfree, Psybeam into that thing's hand!"

Butterfree shot a psychic beam out of its eyes and hit it to the robot's hand. It broke, and let Cyndaquil away.

"NO WAY!" All three brothers yelled.

"Let's finish this", Drew said. May nodded.

"Wartortle, Rapid Spin and Water Gun!"

"Butterfree, Gust!"

Wartortle withdrew itself into its shell, and started spin and shoot water which spun around it. Butterfree waved its wings and created a huge wind and launched Wartortle towards the robot! It smashed in to its eye and came out from back of its head.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The robot exploded, and three brothers flew into air.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted those R-guys!" cried The Y guy.

"How can they beat our pokémon-proof robot?" Yelled The T guy.

"Let's change the business!" Suggested The C guy.

"Good idea, bro!" Other two replied. And with that, they disappeared.

"Yaay!" May jumped up and down. Wartortle landed and she ran to hug it. "Well done, Wartortle!" She returned it to its pokéball.

"Good job, Butterfree", Drew said as he returned his pokémon. Cyndaquil ran to him. He lifted it up. "Hey, pal, you okay?"

The pokémon nodded and cried happily. Drew smiled. Professor Elm came to them.

"That was quite a show", he said.

"Thanks", Drew thanked and gave Cyndaquil to him. May walked beside him. "Should we carry on?"

"Yeah", she answered.

"So soon? We could have drank cups of tea", professor said.

"Sorry, but we have to get to Mt. Silver", May explained. She petted Cyndaquil carefully. "Well, bye then." Cyndaquil looked at her sadly.

Drew also petted him. "Bye. Hope you get a good trainer."

Cyndaquil's face went even sadder. They turned and left. It looked after them…

Cyndaquil jumped away from professor Elm's hands, and ran after them.

They turned back when they heard its voice.

"Hey, go back. You have to stay here for those starter trainers", May said. Cyndaquil shook its head and started crying. May looked at Drew, who looked back to her. Professor ran to them.

"Now Cyndaquil, come on, let's go home", he said and tried to pick it up. But Cyndaquil blasted its flames on. "Woah!"

Drew knelt down. "So, you want to come with us?" Cyndaquil stopped crying and nodded happily. Drew looked at May. She raised her shoulders. "Is it okay, professor?"

"Well…. why not. It seems it won't accept anyone else to its trained", Elm laughed.

Drew smiled. "Then", he turned back to Cyndaquil, "welcome to crew!" He took a pokéball out, and tapped Cyndaquil's head with it. It happily went inside. Drew stood up.

"Well, I got to return to lab", Elm said. "Goodbye and good luck to Grand Festival!" He left.

May rested her chin on Drew's shoulder. "You got a new friend."

He nodded and smiled. "Let's get going."

May nodded and hugged his arm. And they left towards Mt. Silver.

* * *

**How did ya like? Reviews are welcome!**

** I will write about Grand Festival too.**


End file.
